In the United States, the Dedicated Short Range Communication (DSRC) protocol is being developed as a part of the Intelligent Transportation System. The DSRC protocol will enable different forms of communications, such as vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) and vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I) (collectively V2X). The aim of deploying the DSRC protocol is to reduce fatalities, injuries, property destruction, time lost in traffic, fuel consumption, exhaust gas exposure, among others. Increasingly, vehicles are being equipped to use the DSRC protocol.